


Operation: Break In

by eyybokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fanfiction, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, haikyuu fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyybokuto/pseuds/eyybokuto
Summary: an au where the haikyuu boys are spies/secret agents





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re lost. Aren’t we?”  
  
Sugawara Koushi, a beautiful angel sent from below, asked the panicking man beside him.  
  
Oikawa Tooru was the guy in charge of looking for directions to their new agency. The said man had been using a weird-looking application he had downloaded from the app store since they left. Sugawara never trusted it, but since there was no better alternative, he supposed that there was nothing to be done except to follow.  
  
Oikawa spun his phone around trying to figure out if he was holding it right or not. Sugawara watched the man's confused face then snickered.  
  
This made Oikawa scoff, turn his phone off and defiantly face the silver-haired man. “We aren't lost. The application said that we're already here.”  
  
Sugawara glanced at Oikawa, then at the place before them then back at his co-worker. “So, you’re saying that our agency . . . is the ramen shop?”  
  
Oikawa only closed his eyes in response, as if he's purposely shutting them out.  
  
“I mean . . . it could be! What if this really is the agency and it’s just 'disguised' as a ramen shop?” Haiba Lev, a lamppost of a man, theorized.  
  
Just as if on cue, a family of three exited out of the ramen shop. “Mom, the food was so good! Can we come back tomorrow?” A child asks excitedly.  
  
They watched the family walk away, then Sugawara slowly turned to face Lev. “Still think this is the agency?”  
  
Lev’s shoulders slumped. “No . . ."  
  
"Did you even type the address correctly?” Akaashi Keiji, the real angel, asked Oikawa, who still had his eyes stubbornly closed.  
  
“I did.”  
  
“You know, the people did offer us a ride to the agency. I'm not sure why you had to decline . . .” Lev asked.  
  
Akaashi walked next to him then gazed at Oikawa. “Because Oikawa-san wanted to look independent.”  
  
The brunette sharply inhaled and faced Akaashi. “I just wanted to make a good impression! Make them see that we could do it ourselves!”  
  
“Oh, I see! So . . . is it working?” Sugawara cheekily raised his eyebrows at Oikawa, to which the latter glared back as a response. The both of them then started to bicker around.  
  
As they continued to argue, Akaashi noticed someone staring at them from afar. Initially finding it strange, he then brushed it off as just some passerby whose attention got caught by his friends' argument.  
  
Akaashi glanced back to the two of them then, only to find that Sugawara and Oikawa were pulling each other’s hair while Lev lied flat on the ground. He quickly assumed that the tall man probably tried to stop them only to get punched down instead.  
  
“. . . Please cut that out.”  
  
The two unsurprisingly ignored him and kept on pulling the other's hair, shouting out lines ranging from _‘it’s your fault’, ‘you suck at directions’_ to _‘you’re ugly’_ and _'you’re uglier’._  
  
_Are they actually serious? They’re literally older than me and yet they fool around like this._ Akaashi thought, shaking his head from disappointment and walking away. “I don’t know how you two ever got accepted . . .”  
  
Lev raised his head from the ground. “Akaashi-san! Where are you going?” He hurriedly stood up to run over to the man's side.  
  
“To the agency. Where else? We're just wasting time here.”  
  
Meanwhile, Oikawa and Sugawara finally stopped their little fight, but their hands were still tightly clamped onto the other's head. Both men breathed heavily, their sweat dripping down their faces.  
  
“You look disgusting . . .” Oikawa breathed out.  
  
Sugawara was about to retort when he noticed that two of their friends went missing. He looked around and saw that they were already walking away.  
  
Sugawara gasped. "Hey! They just left us!"  
  
   
  
“What’s taking them so long?” Sawamura Daichi asked to himself.  _They should be here already. It’s been 5 minutes!_  
  
He hummed and waited, crossing his arms together out of his own impatience.  
  
Another 5 minutes eventually pass when there was suddenly a loud bang from the other side of the door.   
  
_“Oi, don’t push!”_  
  
_“You don’t push.”_  
  
Daichi, realizing who it was, then cleared his throat to get the people within the room's attention. “Okay, line up!”  
  
Upon hearing those orders, everybody dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to assemble a line before him.  
  
“Starting today, we will--"  
  
_“I told you not to push!”_  
  
_“Please, calm down, you guys!"_  
  
Daichi paused then cleared his throat again, a little irritated. “We will be having new recruits! I would like all of you to practice respect and provide them with the necessary resources or advice when appropriate. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
Daichi then opened the door to reveal a group of four: two adults pulling each other's hair, a very tall man with a cat-like gaze, and a guy who was looking like he was close to just giving up on life.  
  
“Uh . . . Hello?” Daichi greeted. Both scuffling adults abruptly stopped and smiled. He slowly stepped back and extended a hand to the team. “Um . . . Why don't you come in and introduce yourselves?"  
  
Hastily, they step in to form a line as well. The tall man with the brown curls squealed in excitement. “I’ll be going first!”  
  
He smiled brightly and faced the crowd. “I’m Oikawa Tooru and I fancy myself a specialist at the art of diversion.” He said, playfully wiggling his eyebrows towards a spikey-haired man standing nearby.  
  
Next who spoke was the other adult, a man of silver hair. He made an apologetic smile. “Nice to meet you! Sugawara Koushi is my name and deciphering codes is my game! Sorry you all had to see that.”  
  
The next person was the tallest of them all: “Haiba Lev!" He announced. "I've studied lots of languages since I was a child so I’m honored to be offering this talent as your official translator!”  
  
Daichi nodded at that, before sparing a look at the solemn-looking guy, who was the last of the new recruits.  
  
“Akaashi Keiji. Sniper.” He simply said.  
  
“HELLO TO YOU ALL, TOO!” A screechy and loud voice from somewhere greeted.  
  
Daichi then hummed. “Now that that's out of the way, onto business: Did I mention that you would be getting partners today?”  
  
The four agents shook their head, “Well, now you know. So! Oikawa Tooru!"  
  
Oikawa tensed up and waited for what he had to say.  
  
“You'll be partnered up with Iwaizumi Hajime. He specializes in weapons.” Oikawa followed where Daichi was pointing at and realized it was the same man he was flirting to a few moments ago.  
  
“Oh, I accept! Thank you very much~” Oikawa cheered, heading to the spot next to Iwaizumi, who looked like he wanted to scream.  
  
“Haiba Lev,” The tall man responsively stared at Daichi. "You're with Kozume Kenma. He specializes in computers.”  
  
The young man in question let out a deep sigh as Lev walked towards him with a huge grin.  
  
"Sugawara Koushi, you'll be partnered with me."  
  
Sugawara turned slightly pink at that but nodded, "Yes, sir . . ."  
  
". . . And lastly, Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi, too, noted who Daichi was pointing at then nodded. The leader suddenly walked closer and began to whisper, "Be careful. His mood swings can be sudden, volatile and uncontrollable, but I think you can handle that, so . . . best of luck."  
  
Akaashi's face became rigid and stoic, then slightly nodded his head, even though he didn't really get what he just said.  
  
“Alright. Everyone dismissed!”  
  
   
  
"So . . . Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa slowly uttered as he playfully circled around the smaller man, smiling. "I'm Oikawa Tooru."  
  
This only made the frown on his partner's face deepen. "Yeah, I heard you the first time."  
  
"So mean . . ." Oikawa huffed.  
  
"Listen, I really don't care how great you are at your job, so long as you don't disrupt mine. Now get your ass moving before I shove you to the ground."  
  
"Oh, I would let you shove me onto the ground anytime~" Oikawa winked. With a glare, Iwaizumi pushed him and walked away.  
  
"Call me!" The brunnete called out, grinning and waving despite what just happened.  
  
". . . What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, popping up next to Oikawa.  
  
"Akaashi!" He dramatically cried out, resting his head on his shoulder. "I . . . I think I'm . . . I'm in love!"  
  
"What, already? Didn't you just meet him, like, thirty minutes ago?" Sugawara piped in, leaning over to look at Oikawa in the face.  
  
The man snorted, and merely crossed his arms. "Pfft, you're one to talk! Don't think I didn't see you eye-fucking the leader right when he said you'd be partners!"  
  
Sugawara turned pink at that comment then shoved Oikawa away. "I was not, asshole!"  
  
"Come on, guys! Stop fighting! You’re always fighting!" whined the tallest of the group, showing up out of nowhere, too.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Lev! You're too noisy!" Oikawa whined back.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I kinda need to be louder, just in case you shorties couldn't hear me." Lev grinned.  
  
"Please, you're only 4 inches taller than me." Oikawa muttered.  
  
"HEY, HEY, HEY!"  
  
Speaking of loud, they stopped talking when a man with spiky grey hair ran towards them with a huge smile on his face, raising an arm and waving.  
  
"Isn't that . . . _your_ partner?" Sugawara eyed Akaashi, who nodded.  
  
"I don't really know his name though. Daichi-san never told me . . ."  
  
The man finally reached them just then before he boldly faced Akaashi down.  
  
"You're my partner, right? What's your name?"  
  
"It's . . . Ak--"  
  
"Anyway, my name is Bokuto Kotaro! But you can call me Bokuto! You can rely on me when it comes to look out work 'coz people say I'm apparently like an owl!"  
  
He grinned, then looked behind him at one of his teammates. "Oh, you see that guy? That guy wearing the red jacket? That's our computer specialist, Kozume Kenma!"   
  
_'We know . . .'_ Thought the four of them.  
  
Bokuto then noticed the food on Kenma's hand and frowned, distracted. "Kenma, stop eating that, damn it! You've been eating that since this morning!"  
  
Kenma looked up, noticing Bokuto for at least 5 seconds . . .  
  
Before he softly replied, "No . . ." and glanced away again.  
  
He huffed, turning back to the black-haired man. "Aaaaaanyway, what's your name again? I asked you earlier but you didn't respond."  
  
"Uh . . . Akaashi Keiji?" Akaashi replied, still reeling from this man's boisterous attitude.  
  
"Huh? Are you looking for someone _called_ Akaashi Keiji or are _you_ Akaashi Keiji? Speak up, man! Speak it like you mean it!" Bokuto shouted, beginning to shake Akaashi back and forth.  
  
"Bokuto! Give the man a rest and stop shouting all the damn time!" Daichi hollered from another room, the anger clear in his voice.  
  
"SORRYYYYY!" Bokuto playfully apologized, his voice even louder than last time.  
  
"Oh, dear . . . Good luck, Akaashi." Whispered a very smug Oikawa. He then waved goodbye and headed off, probably en route to Iwaizumi's office.  
  
"Ooh, I guess I should go and officially meet my partner, too! KENMA-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lev called out, practically running away.  
  
"Um . . . You know, this is great and all, but Daichi might need me, sooo . . ." Sugawara mumbled, looking slightly sorry, but then he walked away with a fast pace and left them be within seconds.  
  
"Ah . . . RIGHT, THEN! So! Wanna get some lunch with me?" Bokuto abruptly asked after silently watching the others leave.  
  
"Um . . ." Akaashi tried to look everywhere but the man's face, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry! It's my treat! We could even share some interesting information about ourselves as a bonus, so whaddoya say!? Come on . . ! It sounds like a good deal, right?! You know you wanna . . ! Come ooooon!" Owl-san began to physically nudge and poke him, relentless in his aggressive pursuits until . . .  
  
Akaashi sighed. ". . . Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my frieeeeeeeend! Thank you very much!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on! Move it! Move it!" Daichi shouted towards the running men before him. "Move those legs! Faster, come on!"  
  
After saying that, he huffed then quickly ran past them.  
  
"But . . . we've already been running for an hour!" Oikawa complained, running next to Iwaizumi who doesn't seem bothered by the physical exertion.  
  
“Geez . . . It’s only been 10 minutes. Don’t slack off.” Iwaizumi scolded him.  
  
"Huh?! Why aren't _you_ sweating?!" Oikawa asked, eyeing his partner up and down.  
  
"I am. It just seems that you're too blind to see it, pretty boy." Iwaizumi answered, running at a much faster pace as if purposefully trying to lose him.  
  
"Bokuto-san . . ." Akaashi panted as he glanced at him. "Is this . . . what you guys always do in training?  
  
"Huh?" Bokuto, who was huffing at a much regular rate, looked at him and thought for a good while. "Ah . . . yeah. Everyday! Heheh, so it's no good if you're tired now, rookie! It's just gonna get tougher with each . . . uh . . . obstacle! Or . . . er . . . something like that . . .”  
  
Akaashi let out a deep sigh then looked straight ahead, only to find that Daichi was shouting at them. "Kotaro! Akaashi! Pick up the pace!"  
  
"Oh--You heard the boss! LET'S GO! Wah-hoo!" Bokuto confidently yelled, managing a great leap amidst strides. Akaashi silently wondered where all this boundless energy was even coming from at this rate . . .  
  
  
  
After another few minutes of running, Daichi eventually allowed them to stop for a 5-minute break.  
  
Sugawara leaned on the wall and breathed deeply as his sweat dripped down upon him like Niagra Falls. "I can’t believe I’m running out of breath after moving around for 15 minutes . . . "  
  
"Hm. You must be out of shape, then. But this is only just the beginning! We still have a long way to go. 15 minutes for each routine . . . And that shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Daichi muttered, genuinely serious.  
  
Sugawara looked at him like he was crazy, but right now he couldn't find the energy in himself to protest.  
  
“Didja know? We planked for 15 minutes once." Kuroo Tetsuro, a sly-looking man with shockingly fashionable bed hair, joked.  
  
"15 minutes . . ? Of planking?! I can’t even do 5 seconds!” Lev started to wail, kneeling down in defeat.  
  
"Daichi . . . I'm tired . . ." Kenma complained, looking like a hunched over and lost child amidst this sea of athletic recruits.  
  
". . . I know you are, Kenma."  
  
Kenma sighed, before he went over to where Lev was kneeling on all fours in defeat, and promptly sat on his back. Lev seemed too exhausted to care.  
  
"My legs feel like dying . . ." Sugawara promptly whined, though that complaint seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.  
  
With everybody lying down, their energy and spirits drained from the exercise, Daichi put on a brave smile. Then he clapped his hands together, leading them to another section of the outdoor training area. "Alright, that's enough rest! If your lower limbs are too tired to move, then it's about time we shift the focus onto our arms! So let's get back to training! Back and forth on the bars! Move it!"  
  
"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to survive this . . ." Oikawa chuckled, his remark aimed at Iwaizumi.  
  
"Just shut up. Talking wastes energy."  
  
  
  
Eventually, after what had felt like forever, the agents' training had finally come to a close.  
  
Then as suddenly as a lightning strike, Kenma collapses onto the floor, alarming the four new recruits.  
  
“He collapsed! Kenma collapsed! Is he dying?! Somebody call the ambulance! I can't lose my partner this early in the story!” Lev panicked, running around in circles.  
  
“Why aren’t you doing anything?! Have you all gone mad?! This is bad! Kenma, can you hear me?!” Sugawara ran to where Kenma was, hastily fanning him with a hand.  
  
“Kenma's fine. Look.”  
  
Sugawara paused, then glanced down at the smaller man to find that yes, indeed, he seemed to be all right.  
  
“Um . . .” Kenma looked at him and waved a little. “Don’t worry. I just like to fall dramatically . . . when I'm tired sometimes . . .”  
  
Oikawa sighed, his hand instinctively clutched onto his chest. “You scared me for a moment there . . .”  
  
“HERE YA GO, AKAASHI!”  
  
Oikawa perked up at the sound of Akaashi's name and looked to the source of the voice to see Bokuto enthusiastically offering his partner a towel and a bottle of water.  
  
Akaashi seemed mildly surprised, but took the items, anyway. “Oh . . . Thank you.”   
  
_Oya? Does someone like Akaashi Keiji? I’m not surprised._ Oikawa thought to himself, smirking. By his side, Iwaizumi squinted, wondering if his partner had suddenly gone mad from the workout.  
  
  
  
After things finally settled down to a lull, Daichi then called it a day and made them all go inside to fix themselves up.  
  
“Yaku-san! I’ve got a joke!” Lev grinned at the guy he just met. “Why did the volleyball cross the road?”  
  
Yaku Morisuke, one of the shortest members with cropped light-brown hair, stared at him for a second before raising an eyebrow and asking, “Why?”  
  
Lev snorted and tried to contain his laughter as he finished the joke. “--to get to the dwarf's house! Hey! Knock-knock!"  
  
Yaku wondered what happened to the initial joke before. Did he quit halfway? “Who’s there?”  
  
Lev innocently smiled. “It’s the volleyball!”  
  
“Welp, he’s done it. It’s all over for Lev.” Kuroo said, shaking his head at them with a smirk.  
  
“Ah! Iwa-chan, why is that guy beating up my friend?” Oikawa asked, surprised at the sudden scuffle.  
  
Iwaizumi physically shivered for a second then scowled at him, “ _I’ll_  beat the hell out of _you_ if you call me _Iwa-chan_ one more time.”  
  
Oikawa pouted, unsure as to what he did wrong, but stayed quiet afterwards.  
  
“Alright, Yaku, that’s enough.” Daichi effortlessly lifted the smaller man away from the new recruit. Yaku clicked his tongue in irritation and jumped off of Daichi’s arms, heading straight for the cafeteria like nothing happened.  
  
Akaashi sat next to Lev and gingerly poked him. “Is he dead?”  
  
Sugawara crossed his arms, “Of course not. Don’t say such morbid things so quickly, Akaashi.”   
  
_He really sounds like a mother_ . . . Akaashi thought, staring at the silver-haired man in muted awe.  
  
“Kenma, make sure your partner's still alive.” Daichi muttered, walking away.  
  
Kenma let out a very long sigh, obviously not keen on doing such a thing, but went to Lev’s body, anyway. “Hey. Are you alive? If not, then we can get a coffin ready."  
  
"Rest in peace." Kuroo added, putting his hands together in prayer.  
  
“I’M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! DON’T KILL ME OFF JUST YET!”  
  
Kenma blinked slowly and stood up, nonchalantly popping his knuckles. “He said he’s alive . . . My job here is done."  
  
And then he walked away.  
  
“. . . Anywho, I’ll show you guys to your rooms.” Iwaizumi offered to the rookies, to which the four of them quickly nodded as a response. The spiky-haired agent then let out a mournful sigh. "Apparently according to protocol, your partners are going to be your roommates . . . Tragically enough.”  
  
Sugawara snickered, glancing at Oikawa, who didn't seem the least bit fazed.  
  
“Ooh, I’m so excited!” Oikawa cheered, dragging his bag behind him.  
  
“You’re always excited . . .” Iwaizumi commented, briskly leading the man down the corridor.  
  
“Well, of course I am! Who wouldn't be? I’ve never experienced this before, after all! Sleeping alone with . . . a man is all fairly new to me, I assure you~"  
  
“Ugh . . . That’s sad. You're sad. You're a creep. That's what you are.”  
  
When they have arrived, Iwaizumi opened the door for Oikawa, who gave him a sweet smile in return. The man promptly looked away.  
  
They walked inside, and Iwaizumi dumped his bag atop a clean and covered mattress.  
  
Oikawa placed his bag onto the floor and then stared at the bed in front of him in mild disappointment. “A bunk bed?”  
  
Iwaizumi casually nodded. “Yeah. What about it?”  
  
The brunette frowned. “I was . . . kind of hoping for separate beds . . . or . . . heheh . . . maybe a bed for two.” He winked.  
  
Iwaizumi merely shook his head. “Well, whatever . . . Beggars can't be choosers. I’ll take the bottom bed.”  
  
_Because you’re a bottom?_  
  
Oikawa pursed his lips together because he wanted to say that. If he did though, he has a feeling he might die. Instead, he cleared his throat and grabbed his bags again. “Well then, up I go!”  
  
He threw his bag upon the top bunk and climbed in moments after.  
  
Meanwhile, the other members have already begun residing in their respective rooms. Knowing this, Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh. He was really tired today . . . He just wants a good rest so he internally prays to any god up there that the guy on top of him would be asleep, too, and NOT in the mood for meaningless chatter.  
  
After finishing their routines in getting ready for bed, they both laid down silently. Iwaizumi, who was on the verge of falling asleep, suddenly blinked awake again when his roommate spoke.  
  
“You know . . . I’ve been wondering. Do you think aliens have feelings?”  
  
Iwaizumi groaned loudly. It was one thing to initiate a talk when he's practically knee-deep in the pits of exhaustion, but it's another when the topic's legitimately a waste of his time. He wanted to get out of bed and punch Oikawa in the face, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and closed his eyes again.  
  
On the other hand, Lev was still wide awake. He could hear Akaashi’s partner telling jokes from the room next to theirs and was trying his best not to laugh.  
  
_"Akaashi, looks like 'owl' be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning!"_  
  
_". . . Bokuto-san, aren't owls nocturnal creatures?"_

_"Oh, shit. You're right."_

  
Suddenly, he heard a soft "Shit" and found himself surprised to see that Kenma was still up.  
  
He was on the bottom bunk so he stood up and checked up on him, his head effortlessly rising above the top bunk's mattress.  
  
Kenma felt a presence, turned to see two pairs of eyes staring back at him, and unconsciously shuddered from fear. _Jesus, how tall is this guy?_  
  
“Um, what . . ?”  
  
Lev let out a small "Oh" and smiled. “Just checking to see if you were already asleep!”  
  
Kenma nodded then turned back to face a portable console resting in his hold. “Oh . . . I’ll sleep later . . . I’m still in the middle of playing a game.”  
  
Lev cocked his head to the side in confusion. “A game? At this hour?”  
  
Kenma softly hummed. “I can’t play during the day so . . ."  
  
“But . . . Won’t you get tired? You _did_ just collapse earlier and everything.”  
  
Kenma just shook his head.  
  
“Hm . . . Well, all right then, I guess I'll be heading off to bed now!"  
  
“Mm.”  
  
Lev laid down on his bed and tucked himself in, staring up at the bottom of the bed above him before saying, “Good night, Kenma-san!”  
  
“Night . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto slept peacefully, snoring away to his heart’s content. He rolled over to his side to get more comfortable when he suddenly felt the sensation of falling down.  
  
Before he did fall, though, he grabbed onto the guardrail that was supposed to keep him inside the bed. For some reason, these things just never worked for him.   
  
Anyway, he was dangling upside down when he saw Akaashi, who was wide awake and staring at him with a confused look.   
  
Bokuto gave him a huge smile and waved, "Oh! GOOD MORNING, AKAASHI!”   
  
Akaashi was taken aback by that. “Good mor-"  
  
The black haired man’s greeting was then cut off when Bokuto, with a loud yelp of surprise, dropped onto the floor.   
  
Akaashi sat up in surprise, immediately leaning closer to check on his partner.   
  
“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, concerned.   
  
Bokuto only groaned in reply, sitting up slowly as he raised a hand to rub the side of his head, his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Akaashi, in that moment, then noticed his partner’s hair; it was no longer spiked up like the day before.   
  
_Hmm, I thought his spiky hair was all natural . . . It's a little weird, but this hairstyle does kind of suit him as well . . . I think . . . I might like this side more than his usual look._  
  
“Akaashi?” Bokuto called out.   
  
To Akaashi’s surprise, the gray-haired man was now suddenly inches away from him. He found himself dying a little on the inside, but he kept up a stoic face.   
  
_Bokuto-san is getting a little too close_.  
  
“Akaashi . . . ? Earth to Akaashi?” Bokuto tried to reach out again, raising a finger as if he was gonna start poking him.   
  
Akaashi let out a small “Oh” and blinked. “. . . Hello, Bokuto-san.”   
  
Bokuto, who was still way too close for comfort, then smiled and whispered out a “Hi.”  
  
Akaashi quickly composed himself and stared at his partner directly in the eye. “Your breath stinks, Bokuto-san.”   
  
Bokuto instantly backed away, “Eh?! Really?!” He sharply exhaled onto his hand and sniffed it to make sure. Akaashi, relieved, just looked away to give him some . . . privacy.  
  
After a whole minute of Bokuto panicking has passed, Akaashi then decided to step out of his bed and fold the used sheets afterwards.   
  
“Hey, Bokuto-san. What do you guys usually do in the morning?” Akaashi asked.   
  
Bokuto perked right up then thought about it for a bit. “Hm! Well . . . For some, they go out for a morning jog, but the others just bail and go straight for breakfast.”  
  
Akaashi nodded, “Well then, I’ll go see if the others are up and ready.”  
  
Bokuto nodded, bending down afterwards to pick up the sheets that fell down with him.  
  
Akaashi walked over to the door then turned around, waving goodbye towards his partner's direction. Bokuto noticed this and waved back with a huge smile.   
  
And then the dark-haired man promptly left.   
  
  
  
“So, our agenda for today is all about the new recruits' hands-on training. Kuroo, if you please.” Daichi announced, addressing the entire group before stepping back to let the sly-looking man take his place.  
  
“Just as Daichi said, we will be conducting a more ‘realistic’ training session out by the city. All of you will be formed into four groups. Two teams will serve as the 'good' guys while the other two will play as the enemy. We have already assigned leaders to each group and they WILL be there to watch, assess and decide whether or not you're truly ready for the future tasks ahead.” Kuroo scanned the crowd as he talked, checking to see if everyone was paying attention.  
  
Lev suddenly raised his hand. Kuroo noticed and nodded at the tall, silver-haired man. Still keeping his hand up, he asked, “So, then, who’re the leaders, sir?”  
  
Kuroo crossed his arms across his chest, smirking. “You’ll know after the mission's all said and done."  
  
Lev confusedly put his hand down but nodded.   
  
Daichi, satisfied, then clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention on him, “We will be giving you 10 . . . no, 5 minutes to prepare. Only bring the things you know you might need. Remember and execute the skills you specialize in. Cooperate with your teammates. Act like this training is the real deal.”   
  
“But of course, don’t kill anyone, please.” Kuroo immediately added in a slightly playful tone. "Funeral costs are expensive."  
  
“There are a total of four maps. Each team must have one, and only one. They’re all on the table over there to the side,” Daichi gestured to their location, then assertively turned his attention back to the agents. “The red circle drawn in those maps indicates where your leader can be found. Find them. That is your utmost priority.”  
  
Oikawa raised his hand and waved it slightly. “How are we supposed to know if they’re the leaders if we don’t even know what they look like?"  
  
Kuroo sneered. “Well, if you follow the map just right and reach your destination successfully, you'll know.” Then he casually raised his own hand. “Also, we have already set up cameras around the vicinity of the area, so . . . I will be watching you~”

 

  
  
  
“Since everyone here already knows who I am, won’t my disguises be useless?” Oikawa asked, facing Iwaizumi.   
  
The smaller man stared, dumbfounded at his partner, who was taking a good handful of candies from the table. He then just shook his head in disapproval and answered, “The teams from the other divisions will be joining, too. Plus, you did say in your introduction that you were pretty great at using costumes and make-up in the first place, right? So, unless you're a big fat liar, the others recognizing you shouldn't be a problem."  
  
". . . I guess." Oikawa replied, looking away from him.   
  
  
  
"Kenma-san! The lists of teams have been posted!" Lev shouted, motioning for Kenma to come over.   
  
The quiet man slowly walked over to the bulletin board and read it contents.  
  
[Team 1: Good Team]  
  
Bokuto Kotaro, Akaashi Keiji, and a list of other people he didn't know.  
  
[Team 2: Evil Team]  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru, and another set of people he didn't know.  
  
[Team 3: Good Team]  
  
Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev, and . . . still had no idea who these people were.  
  
[Team 4: Evil Team]  
  
Sugawara Koushi... eh?  
  
"Daichi, you'll be training with us?" Kenma asked, glancing at their leader who was in the middle of getting water from the dispenser.   
  
He nodded, "The higher-ups and I have agreed that I needed to be there to be certain that none of you will mess up. Kuroo will be doing most of the watching."  
  
Kenma blinked, gave him a quiet "okay", then walked away to ready his gear.  


  
  
"WOAH! Looks like we're on the same team, Akaashi!" Bokuto grinned.  
  
"Well, that's to be expected, Bokuto-san. We _are_ partners, after all." Akaashi grabbed the necessary ammo from the supply rack and placed it inside his pack.   
  
Bokuto, whether or not he was actually done preparing, merely stopped then watched what Akaashi was doing with a smile. "You know, if you ever need help with weaponry, never hesitate to ask Iwaizumi for help."   
  
Akaashi nodded. "Okay. I will. Thank you, Bokuto-san."

  
  
  
"You said you were good with deciphering codes, right?" Sugawara tensed up at the sound of Daichi's voice. He slowly turned around to face the man, nervous for what he might say.  
  
"Y-yes? I did? I mean yeah! I did!" Sugawara hastily replied.  
  
Daichi chuckled then patted the ashen-haired man by the shoulder. "No need to be so worried. I have faith in your abilities. Just be careful. Kenma's a genius and his codes can get super complicated to the untrained eye."  
  
Sugawara nervously laughed at that. At the very least, it's not like he can't do it. He's just afraid that he won't be able to crack those codes in time. However, with Daichi's expectations weighing on his shoulders . . . It's pressuring him not to fail, no matter what.  
  
Daichi must have noticed the sudden intensity in his eyes, because he soon mustered a smile and nodded. "I know you can do it, Suga."  
  
"Yes, sir! I won't let you down, sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

After preparations were over, the agents soon all found themselves inside a black van, currently heading to the training area in the city.

On the initial duration of the trip, Daichi and Iwaizumi were discussing the positions of each of the members, Oikawa was pestering Akaashi on how great he looked in his uniform, Kenma just sat by the window and played with his gaming console and Lev and Bokuto were fast asleep while Sugawara watched them, concerned since their heads kept swinging back and forth.

Then from out of nowhere, Daichi made a noise. “Oh, I almost forgot to hand these out!”

He then reached into his bag and rummaged for a bit. After a few moments, he pulled out a couple of small boxes and held them out for all to see.

“What’s that?” Iwaizumi asked.

“They’re earpieces. This way we’ll be able to contact each other during the training mission.” Daichi replied, checking the labels of each box before handing it over their respective members. “Of course, since we’ve got two opposing groups, I went ahead and re-calibrated the devices. To keep things simple, I made it so you’d only hear the team who’re on the same side as yours. Evil with Evil; Good with Good.”

The man grabbed two more boxes from the bag and lent them to Akaashi and Kenma. “Make sure your partners get these.”

The two wordlessly nodded at the man’s instructions then went back to whatever they were previously doing.

“Are we there yet?” Oikawa asked, leaning closer to his partner.

“No.” Iwaizumi plainly answered.

“Ah… Are we there yet?”

“If you ask that again, I’m chucking you outta this van.”

“But how long do we have ‘til we get there?” Oikawa pouted.

“Hm… about 25 minutes.” Daichi answered this time, trying to offer a smile.

The brunette groaned and dramatically leaned back onto the backrest of his seat. “Ugh… can’t we just play a game to pass the time?”

“What are you, a kid…?”

“Okay…? What game did you have in mind?” Sugawara asked while he delicately pressed Lev’s head back so it was resting against the seat instead of lolling about.

Oikawa hummed, then perked up, excited. “How about Tru–“

“Don’t you say _truth or dare._ ” Iwaizumi warned.

“Huh?! What– I-I wasn’t, Iwa-chan! I was… gonna say… tru…mpets. Yeah, trumpets! The rule is that we have to make a trumpet sound whenever we see a tree passing by!”

Iwaizumi only sighed in reply at that then made himself comfortable in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. Everything slowly grew quiet inside the van except for the small sounds coming from Kenma’s handheld console. But then there was something else that was becoming audibly evident. A snore? Was that a snore? Strange… It sounded more like a low hoot than a snore.

“Is someone… hooting?” Kenma asked, pausing his game to look around in dim surprise.

“It’s probably just your imagination, Kozume.” Akaashi said. However, as if on cue, the hooting sound could be heard again.

“Mm… I’m pretty sure it’s not just my imagination, but… whatever.”

Akaashi shrugged in reply and Kenma resumed his game. The others didn’t even bother to wonder in the first place.

But then the hooting continued, and irritated, Kenma paused his game and looked around again. “Okay, just _who_ is around hooting here?”

“I mean…” Daichi stated, raising an eyebrow. “Do you _even_ have to ask?”

Kenma glanced at the leader. Daichi then casually gestured with his head towards one of the sleeping men.

_Of course… Who else would it be other than–_ Kenma’s thoughts were cut off when Iwaizumi suddenly shouted “ _Intruder alert!”_ out of nowhere, making some of them jump in their seat.

Bokuto jolted awake, frantically checking his surroundings in alarm. “What– What happened…? Whuzz goin’ on?”

He then heard some snickering and glanced over to the sources, squinting at Iwaizumi.

“Nice hoot ya got there, Owlboy.” Iwaizumi teased, smirking playfully.

“Huh? Hoot? What hoot? Is that some sorta cord word? Inside joke? A flirt? Are ya hitting on me, Hajime…?” Bokuto asked, loud enough for everybody to hear.

Lev woke up with a loud snort, his eyes still shut tight. “Yaku-san, it wasn’t me…!”

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes at the man’s inquiry. “Pfft, please… I’m not into owls, ya weirdo.”

And for some reason, Oikawa made a small smile at that.

“It’s just you were hooting quite a lot in your sleep, Bokuto-san. Were you perhaps dreaming of owls?” Akaashi asked.

“Huh? I don’t really get ya… I was just sleeping, wasn’t I?” Bokuto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Akaashi pursed his lips together, “So… you aren’t aware that you’ve got a habit of hooting in your sleep?”

Bokuto blinked, then smiled innocently then shrugged.  

“Uuuuuuugh! I’m still boooooooored!” Oikawa whined again.

It was at this point that everybody realized there really was no end to his complaints.

“…Right. Then, let’s just discuss who’s gonna be handling the map then, shall we? I have one, who’s got the other three?” Daichi quickly asked.

Iwaizumi, Kenma, and Bokuto raised their hands. Daichi nodded then glanced at the man next to him. “So, who’s gonna be handling the map for your team?”

“I’ll be trusting it to Oikawa.” Iwaizumi answered.

“Eh? Me? Really?” Oikawa had mixed feelings about this. For one, maps are confusing as hell to him, and he gets lost no matter how hard he tries to decipher it. He suddenly gets flashbacks to when he and his friends were looking for the agency a few days ago. It was horrific.

“Of course. We can count on you right?” Iwaizumi smiled and held out the map for his partner to take.

Oikawa smiled back and grabbed the map while Sugawara was snickering behind them.

"Kenma, Bokuto? What about you guys?" Daichi turned around to look at both of them.

"I'll do it. It'll help me set up the codes." Kenma simply replied and took the map without looking at Daichi.

 Bokuto slightly stood up from his seat and leaned on the back of Akaashi's car seat, "Shall I entrust you on this one?" Bokuto asked, giving Akaashi a small smile while the black haired man just plainly nodded.

"For sure, Bokuto-san. You can count on me."

A few minutes has passed, the black van stopped in front of a very tall building. Other vans were also parked; they’re most likely the teams from the other divisions.

Daichi said his thanks to the driver then stepped out of the van while the rest followed.

They walked towards the other team who were standing outside and discussing with their members.

"So, our leaders...are among those men?" Sugawara asked, pointing to the crowd of men in black uniform.

Daichi let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Oh, no. The leaders are here, yes, but they're not with them. They're most likely hidden now." Sugawara nodded at Daichi's reply.

"Now then. We'll be on our way." Kenma announced, grabbing a suitcase he set down on the ground and began walking away to the group of _Good_ with Lev following behind.

Everyone was fixing their stuff, focusing on their own doings, when a voice suddenly spoke from nowhere.

_"Get rea_ _ー_ _"_

_"_ I _wanna talk!”_ The anonymous person cleared their throat and spoke again, _“Get re_ _ー_ _"_

_"Dumbass! You're not in charge!"_

_"Can you_ please _just get on with it?"_

_"Haha, right?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Sorryyy,"_

There were four voices coming from the speaker. The agents didn't really know what the speakers’ were arguing about but they still listened. After a moment of bickering, one person cleared their throat and began to speak again.

_"Get ready in 5 minutes. Once the alarm sounds, your mission will start. Thank you."_

And the speaker was off once again. "Were those the... leaders?" Lev asked Kenma.

Kenma nodded while he opened his laptop, unbothered by what just happened.

The thing about coders is that they have to be advanced with their work. Before anyone else does it, Kenma is already setting up a few codes that locks main doors inside the building.

 Lev only watched the alien-like letters on Kenma's laptop. "Is that hard?" the tall man asked.

 "Yep. I need to concentrate so don't talk for a while." Kenma said, his eyes fixated on the screen of his laptop while he types furiously.

"Oh, right, right." _He types so fast yet he looks so calm._ Lev continued to watch his partner.

 

5 minutes have passed and the sound of an alarm blasted through the speakers.

Bokuto immediately stood up from where he was sat on the ground and shouted, "Alright, 'Kaashi. Make sure to keep up with me, 'kay?" Bokuto raised his hand to his ear to reposition the earpiece.

"Bokuto Kotaro. Akaashi Keiji. Going up." Bokuto announced, pressing the little button in his earpiece to turn on the mic.

"Let's go, Akaashi!" Bokuto then ran forward and Akaashi ran after him. The spiked-haired man ran towards the building and pushed through the main door.

While running, Bokuto faced Akaashi. "In this building, it's just us, the good team, vs. the evil team. The evil team would be entering from the other side. We don't know who it is, though."

Akaashi didn't know how his partner was able to run without looking at what's in front him. It was kind of amazing.

Bokuto stopped running so Akaashi did too. They climbed up the stairs, observing their fronts and backs if someone was stalking them.

"We also don't know if one of the leaders are here." Bokuto panted.

"But didn't Daichi-san say that the red circle indicates where the leader is?" Akaashi asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. But were not in that place, aren't we?"

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Maybe it’s like before. We had a mission similar to this one before and we had to find Daichi. Turns out the red circle was a fake. So, it’s better to check everything.” Bokuto explained and Akaashi only hummed in reply.

The gray haired man whispered a small, 'let's go.' and Akaashi nodded, following him.

"We need to be in the highest floor,” Bokuto whispred, pointing his finger upwards. “You and I are in the same position: a lookout. Since… you can't shoot anyone for obvious reasons." The older leader chuckled.

 They continued climbing up the stairs. They avoided the elevators because Kenma or the enemy might already have did something to it.

Akaashi huffed, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his face. "What if... the enemy finds us?" Akaashi spoke quietly, only for Bokuto to hear.

Bokuto stopped to face Akaashi. "There's only one thing a person can do to their fellow comrades and that’s sparring.”

Akaashi slowly nodded his head and they began to climb up again.

They kept walking and walking until they reached a room. It had a metallic door and… a passcode next to it.

“Okay, we need to get inside this room. Can I see the map?” Bokuto asked, extending his arm towards Akaashi.

Akaashi then quickly grabbed the map that was squeezed between the belt and the waistline of his pants. The said man handed the map to his partner.

Bokuto grabbed it and opened it, “Okay, so…” he trailed off, looking at the map and analyzing its contents. Bokuto nodded to himself and handed the map back to Akaashi. “Inside this room is a shortcut towards the rooftop. But,” Bokuto grabbed the door handles and shook it to emphasize the locked doors, “it’s locked.”

“Shall we contact Kozume?” Akaashi asked his partner.

Bokuto nodded, “On it.” The gray haired man once again pressed the small button in his earpiece.

“Paging Kozume Kenma. Can you hear me?”

Akaashi pressed the small button on his earpiece as well so he can also hear the conversation.

_“Yeah, I can hear you. What’s the problem?”_

“We have a locked door. Can you help us?”

_“Of course. Details please.”_

Before Bokuto could tell the details, they can already hear the tapping of the keyboard from the other side. They already knew Kenma was already on it.

“Okay, we’re in the 7th floor of the building in front of the place we parked on. There’s a huge metallic door here that leads to the rooftop.”

_“Alright, hold on.”_

Akaashi then thought if it was easier if they had a walkie talkie instead of an earpiece. _Oh well._

_“Okay, I got your location. I’m on it.”_

“Thank you, Kenma!” Bokuto released the small button and turned to where Akaashi was standing still. “Now, we wait.”

Shortly after that, a loud bang echoed throughout the whole building.

“C’mon, they must be in here!” A loud voice shouted.

_The evil team._

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other in panic. The door wasn’t open yet–

“Paging Kozume Kenma,” Bokuto whispered. “Can you hear us?”

Akaashi looked at the direction of the stairs, he could hear the running footsteps of the other team. He slowly walked towards the stairs to see if they were close.

“The evil team has already infiltrated the building we’re in. How’s the decoding going?” Bokuto didn’t looked panicked but it was pretty evident in his voice that he was.

_“Yeah, I was about to inform you. Two are going your way, while the others are circling the building. Give me 2 minutes.”_ Kenma informed.

“Alright, I’m counting on you.” Bokuto then cut off the line and turned around. He saw Akaashi crouching down and peeking by the side of the stairs, probably checking the enemies. He walked closer to Akaashi and crouched down beside him. “Get ready to rumble, Akaashi.” Bokuto grinned, giving his partner a thumbs up even though he wasn’t looking.

Akaashi exhaled sharply through his nose. _Who even says that anymore? Bokuto-san probably._

They could hear the footsteps getting louder, their heartbeats going fast and their sweat dripping down.

“C’mon, Kenma…” Bokuto bit his lip, watching the screen of the passcode turn green from afar.

_One minute._

Akaashi, who was still watching the stairs, saw a glimpse of the enemy.

_Iwaizumi Hajime._

Iwaizumi turned and looked at Akaashi’s direction. Akaashi’s eyes widened and immediately hid himself. Akaashi waved at Bokuto, signaling him that the other team will be coming up. Bokuto nodded and slowly went his way back to the door.

_Twenty seconds._

By the time Akaashi stood up and turned his back from the stairs, he was grabbed from behind by a set of strong arms. Akaashi released a small gasp and looked behind. He saw Iwaizumi smirking down at him and Oikawa grinning from behind.

Akaashi was taught multiple tricks on how to defend yourself when someone grabs you from behind. Akaashi balanced his footing and raised his arm, he used his elbow to strike his attacker’s face– going in for the jaw.

Iwaizumi groaned, his grip slowly going loose and Akaashi didn’t waste any time. He then elbowed Iwaizumi in the stomach. Akaashi turned around and, with all his strength, pushed Iwaizumi towards Oikawa into the corner then ran towards Bokuto.

“Come on! It’s open!”

Without any hesitation, they both ran inside and towards the rooftop. When they arrived, there was no leader to be found. Bokuto cursed under his breath and reached for his bag. Bokuto pulled out a rope launcher gun.

Akaashi’s eyes widened at that.

“Woah, woah, woah. Wait. We’re gonna… jump?” Bokuto looked at Akaashi, fixing the gun and then shooting it to the next building. “Ya haven’t done this?” Akaashi shook his head. “Trust me on this one, then. I’ve been doing this for _years_.”

“STOP!”

Bokuto hooked his arm around Akaashi’s waist. “Hold on, tight.” Bokuto looked behind him and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

Akaashi made sure he did hold on tight, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, his hands gripping on his partner’s shirt.

Bokuto jumped off the building and while they swung, he might not have thought about this enough because they crashed into the glass window instead of landing on the rooftop.

The glass window made a loud shattering noise.

Oikawa made an unexplainable noise. “ _Oh… my god.”_ Oikawa said loudly, his hands on Iwaizumi’s arm and shaking him. “Oh my god! Are they okay? Are they dead?” Oikawa panicked, about to jump himself. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the waist and pulled him away.

“They’re _fine.”_ Iwaizumi knows they’re fine. They had vests on, so they’ll be safe from being impaled by broken glass. Besides that, were they wearing any helmet? Or any protection to their eyes?

“Oi, are you two okay?” Iwaizumi shouted.

The no response lead to a panicking Iwaizumi.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi faced Oikawa, who was wide-eyed from the shock. “We’re gonna go there and check them ourselves.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a panicked looked. Iwaizumi sighed and looked away. He grabbed his own rope launcher and pointed it towards the other building.

“I think I’ll stay here and…uh, guard.” Oikawa averted his eyes from Iwaizumi.

“Well, if you say so.” Iwaizumi jumped off the building and into the to floor where Bokuto and Akaashi were.

“Bokuto, Akaashi, are you two okay?”

But instead of finding the two, he found a note on the ground with the pile of shattered glass. Confused, he picked it up and opened the folded paper. Iwaizumi’s eyes squinted at the handwriting– it was obviously Bokuto who wrote it.

_Ha, bitch. U thought :P_

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed, “DAMN YOU, BOKUTO!”   


	5. Chapter 5

_“DAMN YOU, BOKUTO!”_

Iwaizumi crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it away.

_They shouldn’t have gotten that far yet. There’s a chance that they’re still inside the building. They can’t run_ that _fast._

Iwaizumi looked through the broken window to check up on Oikawa. Upon looking out the shattered window, he saw his partner leaning on the railings; the wind blowing slightly on his hair.

_He looks…_ Iwaizumi shook himself out of his thoughts and called out to Oikawa. “Oi!”

Oikawa perked up after hearing Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa internally snickered since the scene kind of looked like from one of those romance movies he watched.

“Yes, Iwa-chan~?” Oikawa propped his elbow on the railing and fluttered his eyes at the man looking at him.

“You’re gross.” Iwaizumi commented.

Oikawa pouted and gave Iwaizumi a bored look. “Yes, Iwa-chan?” He repeated with a flat tone this time.

“Can you see anything you can land on when you jump?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa gave him a surprised look. “You’re making me jump from a 10 story building? Are you nuts?!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “First of all, it’s an eight story building. Second, can you just look?” The raven haired scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

Oikawa huffed and looked down with a frown. His eyes scanned the ground and all he saw was trash, trash, and…

More trash.

His eyes then locked on the sight of an open trash bin with garbage bags inside it. Oikawa let out a large sigh and looked back up again. “There’s an open trash bin.” He said with a bored tone, his arms crossed against his chest.

“Great. Get your equipment and jump. The trash bags will break the fall. Get down there and make sure Bokuto and Akaashi don’t escape. Got it?” Iwaizumi instructed, getting his own bag and putting it on his back.

Oikawa gave him a blank look. “Let me repeat myself, Iwa-chan. You’re really making me jump there when I can take the stairs?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Stairs take too long. I’ll see you.”

After saying that, Iwaizumi ran away.

Oikawa exhaled and smiled bitterly. “Fine then.” He grabbed a rope from his bag. It was long and thick and it was enough to hold Oikawa’s weight.

Oikawa suddenly imagines the rope snapping and falling down to his death. He forced a smile and exhaled sharply.

Oikawa was fine. Really.

_Okay…think of this as going down a mountain. I’ve done that before. I can do this._

Oikawa tied the rope securely around his waist, tugging on it afterwards to make sure the knot won’t loosen up.

He huffed, “I could take the stairs, but _noooo_ , I have to go and jump down.” Oikawa grumbled.

After checking the rope was safe for a thousandth time, he climbed over the railings.

“Oh, Aliens from above, spare my life.”

His feet were now connected to the side of the building, he let out a huge exhale then began bouncing down. Needless to say, he was still scared, but as he got further down he began to feel confident.

“I guess this isn’t _that_ bad after all,” Oikawa nervously chuckled and looked up.

As if the world was playing on him, the rope began to come undone from the top.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “No, no, no, no. I’m not even half way there!”

The rope snapped and just like that…

Oikawa was falling.

Oikawa closed his eyes, clasped his together and began to speak rapidly, “To all the people that loves me; I love you all, as well! I’m sorry God for not believing in you, I hope you’ll accept me when I die. I hope my mom doesn’t find the porn stash I hid underneath my bed. I love you Akaashi, Lev, and Sugawara even though you’re such a pain in the ass. Lastly, Iwa-chan, you’re so–”

Oikawa wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he collided onto the pool of trash inside the bin.

Oikawa thought he had died when he began to smell something… weird.

He opened his eyes and noticed he was laid down inside the bin. “Eeeeeeew.” He immediately stood up and tried to dust the trash that stuck on him.

“Wow, this is great. _Just_ great.”  

His movements slowed down then realization struck him like a wave.

“Wait,” he looked down at himself, “I’m alive…?” he breathed out a small laugh. “Oh my god…” and he started to laugh maniacally. “I’m alive!”

His obnoxious laughing died down when he heard a rattling noise from somewhere. He turned his head towards the direction of the sound, squinting his eyes as if to see better.

He climbed over the bin and tiptoed to the direction of the noise.

He grabbed a gun from his belt and pointed it in front as walked forwards.

Two men then suddenly emerged from the back of the building and Oikawa fired in surprise.

One of the men fell on the ground.

“Bokuto-san!”

Oikawa then noticed the voice. It was Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Wha…I… didn’t mean to–”

“Oikawa, what the hell? You shot him?!” Akaashi shouted.

The brunette threw his gun away to the side, “N-No…I…”

The man on the ground began to groan and stand up. “Aw, man. You’re lucky the gun didn’t have bullets.”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “No…No bullets?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with widened eyes. “Bokuto-san…?”

Bokuto stood up and dusted himself. “I was just messing with ya.”

“OH MY GOD. HE’S A ZOMBIE.” Oikawa shrieked.

Akaashi slapped Bokuto’s arm. “Do _not_ do that again. Please.”

Bokuto laughed, “You know what?”

Both of them looked at the spiked haired man.

“We should run, Akaashi.”

Oikawa and Akaashi looked at each other before the partnered men then ran away from the brunette, reminding him of the mission.

“Shit,” Oikawa chased after them.

 

Iwaizumi was walking around the building, looking for signs of Bokuto and his squad when his earpiece suddenly beeped. “What the…” He pushed the button and he was met, or rather, he heard a wailing Oikawa.

The spiked haired man exhaled sharply, “Yes?”

_“Iwa-chan! They ran away! They tricked me!”_ His partner shouted.

Iwaizumi shook his head and looked at the door beside him. “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it. Just meet me behind the building I’m in.”

He heared Oikawa sniff from the other line, _“Also, Bokuto’s a zombie.”_

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

_“HE’S A ZOMBIE, IWA-CHAN!_ _I shot him and he’s alive!”_

“YOU _SHOT_ BOKUTO?! ARE YOU CRAZY?”

Iwaizumi prayed that Oikawa was joking.

_“Yeah and believe me he’s still alive and running with Akaashi.”_

Iwaizumi closed his eyes in annoyance. “Just...Just meet me in the back alley.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. Enjoy the story!


End file.
